1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra low power wideband non-coherent BPSK demodulation method, and the structure of their circuit to demodulate data to align the phase 0° difference between the output signal of 1st order sideband filter that passes lower sideband and the delayed signal that is delayed with π/2 period of carrier frequency from the output signal of 1st order sideband filter that passes upper sideband.
2. Background of the Invention
BPSK (Binary Phase Shift Keying) signal which is double sideband suppressed carrier signal is used with coherent BPSK demodulation method to synchronize by a carrier signal that is regenerated with an internal oscillator.
BPSK demodulation is basically used by COSTAS loop that is complicated circuit to consume a heavily power and to limit a transmission speed, because it uses a feed-back loop with internal oscillator. Non-coherent DPSK demodulation circuit to use an analog integrator and switched-capacitor units, is used with an internal oscillator and an analog integrator that are used heavy power consumption and complicated circuits to use large area in chip, and has a drawback to discard whole packet data even one error in the packet occurred.
According to a BPSK demodulation circuit, Korean registered patent KR-100365982 mentioned about a stable modulation and demodulation circuits to use synchronous signal generator in demodulation unit. According PSK demodulation circuit, Korean registered patent KR-101167023 mentioned about a non-coherent demodulation method that has no internal oscillator.